Cherry Surprise
by opheliathedreamer
Summary: An old student is shadowing Snape, and she plans to make his life hell. SS/OC


Cherry Surprise

Amanda's Ramble:

Amanda:  If you've been reading my FFX story, you'll be used to this by now.  Hi, I'm Amanda aka opheliathedreamer, and I'll be your author for this story.

Snape:  Bah.

Amanda:  You know, Auron's a much better commentator than you.

Auron:  *grin*

Snape:  Bugger off, git.

Amanda:  Oy…I don't own any of these characters but Shaol Nikana.  If you sue me you get about five cigarettes, and old crappy lighter, and a fat stinky dog.  You can have my evil little brother, too.

Severus Snape entered his first class of the term, eyeing the new crop of first years with an irritated eye.  They looked more hopeless every year.  He sniffed haughtily and made his way over to his desk, his eyes still on the class, who squirmed nervously under that gaze.  No doubt they had heard stories from their older housemates, and were terrified enough to wet their pants.

He moved to sit in his desk, only to receive a foot to the pants and an indignant "Hey!" from a very familiar voice.  He stood and glared down at the tiny female lounging in his chair, her brows drawn into a scowl.

"You ugly git!"  Shaol Nikana, a Gryffindor who'd graduated the year before, gave Snape a disgruntled frown.  "You can't just go around sitting on people."

"That is true, Miss Nikana, but do you mind telling me why you are in my chair?  Or better yet, why you are at Hogwarts?"

"Hey, it's not my fault if you didn't get the owl post.  I'm shadowing you this term.  I want to grow up and be a big bad potions master just like you."  The last part was said snidely, and Severus gave her a deep frown that had never really intimidated this girl.

"Lovely," he commented wryly.  "We can start from the beginning, then.  Out of my chair."  She shook her head and, as if to prove that she was just as insolent as ever, lit a cigarette and flicked the ash in his cauldron.  Her eyes sparkled with defiance, just as they always had, and he silently cursed the fates and his own dumb luck to get stuck with her just when he thought he was rid of her.

"For the record, Miss Nikana, there is no smoking in this classroom."  Shaol raised a brow at the potions master, tipping more ash into the cauldron before taking another long drag.  She released the smoke in his direction, and though it stung his eyes, he refused to waft it away.

"Really?" she asked lazily, a slow grin spreading across her lips.  "I don't see a sign."  She giggled at his low growl of annoyance, not intending to back down.

"Fine.  Since I obviously can't make you move by words, I see I will have to use a stronger force."  Snape pulled out his wand and pointed at Shaol, but she only gave him a wink and pushed the tip of it aside, leaning forward.  Shaol had never cared for the rules, and it was apparent she still didn't.  Her robe was undone, hanging open, the crisp white shirt she wore underneath it unbuttoned far enough to show the tops of her breasts.  Snape inwardly swallowed and lowered his wand.

"Don't you think you need to start class, Professor?"  He tore his eyes back to her face, and was met with a knowing grin.  I'm sure these first years are eager to get started."  Snape sent her a nasty look before turning his back to her and starting his lesson.  

Shaol watched him with an amused smile.  This man used to get under her skin when she'd transferred in from America in her sixth year, and now it was her turn to have some sweet revenge.  She had never told any of her friends the real reason she was so brazen in Snape's class, with the exception of her best friend Hermione Granger, and she had laughed and laughed.  Hating Professor Snape was one thing, but having a crush on the forbidding Potions teacher was another matter all together.  A wide grin touched Shaol's lips when she remembered the conversation she and Hermione had had just a few days ago, when Shaol had received word about who she'd be shadowing at Hogwarts.  Hermione had rolled her eyes and said that she would pray for Professor Snape, as he would surely die of an apoplectic fit with the antics she knew Shaol would pull.

And so it had begun, and it looked like her plan to drive Severus Snape mad was already working.  Poor man, Shaol actually felt slightly sorry for him.  He had no idea what he was in for.

Amanda:  Okay, that was rather short, but I promise chapter two will be longer.  This story is going to be so much fun, so pleeeeeeeeeeeease read and review.  And flamers will be persecuted in every update by………………………..Snape and Auron!

Snape & Auron:  *ginyu force like dance*

Amanda:  -___-**


End file.
